No matter what - Nea walker love story
by NewCaptainofSquad9
Summary: Yuki falls in love with Nea Walker; a noah. She's an exorcist. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

Nea and I have been dating for a while now. He's so kind and sweet even though he's a Noah. Everything is going well in our relationship except one thing; I'm an exorcist. I'm going to tell him today. I went home after my mission. When I opened the door there he was, the man I loved Nea Walker. "Hey baby." He said as he hugged me. "Hey." Nea smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. "How are you?" He asked as he sat on the couch. I hesitated "I'm okay." "Something wrong honey?" Nea asked. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes."Nea you remembered when you told me you were a Noah?" He nodded looking very worried. "I told you I would love you no matter what you did or how you look." Nea grabbed both of my hands. "Yuki whatever it is tell me please." I heard the emotion in his voice, as tears ran down my eyes. "Nea I'm an exorcist and I know we can't be together. Were enemies, I'm so-Nea cut me off with a kiss. He broke the kiss and stared at me."Nea?" I asked as he hugged me."Foolish girl, I don't care if you're an exorcist, I still love you. I can't let you go Yuki I love you too much." "I love you too Nea but what about –"The Earl heh, don't worry about him I don't work for him anymore." "Oh, thank God." I said as I pulled him into a tight embrace. I yawned and he chuckled. "You're tired you need some rest Yuki." Nea says as he carried me up to my bed. He laid me on my bed and kissed my forehead."Sleep well honey." He turned to leave and I grabbed is sleeve."Nea please stay for a while I don't wanna be alone right now." Nea smiled at me and laid down next to me. "So, have you encountered any Noah on your missions?" "No, why?" Nea turned to me and kissed my nose. "I just don't you to get hurt by anyone, especially my own family." Nea kissed me and rolled on top of me. I giggled and he smiled. We began to make out. Nea licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I smirked and kept my mouth shut. He moved down to my neck and I hesitated. He noticed my change and looked back up at me. "Yuki relax, I will never hurt you. " I nodded and Nea kissed my lips. He put tongue in my mouth and I put mine in his as we fought for dominance. Nea rubbed my sides as I rubbed his chest. We both moaned as we pulled away. "I love you Nea." "Love you too Yuki. Now get some sleep." Nea said as he pulled me to his chest. "Goodnight Nea." Nea smiled down at me and gave me a sweet kiss."Sleep tight honey." Nea said as he closed his eyes. I woke up the next morning and Nea was gone. "Nea, You home sweetie?" I heard the door open and went down stairs. "Yuki. You up yet?" Nea asked looking for his girlfriend. "Nea." I said as I jumped Nea. Nea picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me on the lips and put me on the counter. "Yuki I love you so much." Nea said as he kissed me with so much passion. Nea carried me to my bed and laid me down, he leaned over me and kissed my neck. "I…love you too Nea." I moaned. Nea began to pull my shirt up. I pushed his chest. "Nea, no." Nea continued to kiss me as he bite my neck and made it bleed. "Agh.. Nea please stop." Nea still continued. "Stop!" I yelled as I push his chest and activated my innocence. Nea came back to Earth as he hit the wall. "Yuki, I'm so sorry. That wasn't me it was the inner Noah." Nea came over and hugged me. I relaxed my anti akuma weapon and hugged him back. "Let me bandage up your neck." Nea said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen to get some bandages. He dried off the blood and put the bandage on. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." "No problem." Nea was about to walk away when I kissed him. He kissed me back before I pulled away. "I want you to Nea, I just don't want this to go too fast." Nea blushed and scratched his head. "Sorry about that." "It's fine Nea. I love you." Nea bit my earlobe and whispered in my ear: "I love you more." My golem came to send me a message from the order." I have a mission tomorrow morning." I told Nea. Nea frowned. "But who just got back from another one." Nea whined as I touched his face. "Don't worry we have all night to spend with each other." I grinned and Nea wrapped his arm around my waist. "I know what we could do." Nea said with a hungry grin on his face."Oh yeah let's eat I'm starving."Nea rolled his golden eyes."You're hungry already?" "Yeah, I have a parasite type innocence Nea I have to eat." I said as I picked up the phone to order some pizza, Nea grabbed my hand. "Stop I'll cook for you." Nea smiled at me. "Nea, I never known you can cook!" "Yes I can. My brother and I always use to cook with our mother." Nea said as he looked down as if something upset him. I noticed this and caressed his hand. "Baby, you o.k.?" I asked Nea. "I'm fine Yuki just ready to cook." He said as he kissed my forehead. Nea outdone himself he could really cook. Nea put two plates on the table and grinned at me. "My specialty spaghetti with meat balls." "Nea it's perfect thank you." After we ate I put the dishes in the sink and began washing them. Nea came up from behind and hugged me. "I'll wash them you Yuki." Nea said as he kissed my cheek. "But Nea you cooked this meal for- Nea cut me off with a kiss. "Shh you need to rest up for your mission." Nea said as he took the dishes from me. "Get to bed I'll be there shortly." I went to the bedroom and literally jumped in the bed. Nea walked in and took his shirt off. Nea had a well built body. I blushed a little he caught my blush and smiled. "Like what you see?" He climbed into the bed with me. I curled up to him. Nea smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Nea, are you o.k. with me being an exorcist?" I asked as Nea rubbed my hands. "Of course Yuki, I love you for you." Nea said as he leaned in and kiss ed me real slow. I kissed him back while he got on top of me. I was the first to break the kiss. I whispered in his ear. "But what about your inner Noah?" When I said that Nea got off of me and sat up. He turned to me. " Yuki, as long as you stay safe my inner Noah will be kept under control." Nea told me as he pulled me into a soft embrace."My inner Noah will be in content as long as you love me for me." I laid down with Nea and kissed his forehead."I will always love you for you Nea." I told him as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning and Nea was still asleep. I smiled down at him and kissed his cheek without waking him up. I got up and took a shower. After the shower I put my exorcist uniform on. As I walked back into the bedroom when Nea wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug. "Morning." He said as he kiss me. Nea looked at me up and down and gave me a smirk. "Babe, you look sexy in that exorcist uniform." Nea said as he kissed my neck. I blushed madly. "So, how long you gonna be on your mission?" Nea asked as he rubbed my shoulders. "I don't know Nea?" I started walking to the door when Nea grabbed my hand. "Yuki I love you, please be careful." Nea said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'll be alright Nea, I love you too." I smiled up at him and kissed him. Nea kissed me back not wanting to let go. I (eventually) pulled away. I blew Nea a kiss, he caught it and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

. When I got to HQ cloudnyne greeted me. "Hey Yuki." She said as she hugged me. "Hey cloud." She pulled back and gave me a smirk. "Is that what I think it is?" "What are you talking about?" I asked blushing covering my neck. "Yuki you have a hicky." CloudNyne laughed as Cross came from behind her. "Who has a hicky?" Cross asked as Cloudnyne kissed him on the cheek. "Yuki does." "So, who's the lucky guy who marked you Yuki?" Cross asked taking his hat off. "He's not just a lucky guy, he's my boyfriend." Cloud and Cross got into Yuki's face. "What's his name?"

They both asked in unison. "That's none of your business." Yuki said walking away. "Wait Yuki." Cloud stopped Yuki. "Chief Komui wants to see you." I sighed and walked to Komui's office."You wanted to see me." I said as I sat down. "Yes, please take a seat." "This is about my mission right?" Komui shook his head."No something more important. Yuki, you're the new general." Yuki froze and started laughing." This is a joke right?" I asked but Komui wasn't laughing. "Yuki Kimihama you are the new general of the black order. You can get your new uniform when you leave; get some rest your going on your first solo mission tomorrow." I left after that. Cloud and Cross were making out; They both saw my golden jacket and gave me a thumbs up. I mouthed "thanks." I just went home. When I opened the door a familiar pair of lips on mine. Nea pulled away and smiled at me. "Hey beautiful." He noticed something was wrong and pulled away. "What's the matter Yuki?" I looked up at him and shown him my general's coat. He just looked at me and hugged me. "Wha?" Nea pulled me too his chest."I'm happy for you." Nea sat on the couch and gave me that sexy smirk I loved so much.

I walked over to him and got on his lap. Nea wrapped his arms around my waist. "My dear general Yuki, I love you so much." He said as he buried his face in my hair. I turned around in his lap and French kissed him. My hands went to buttons of his shirt as I unbuttoned it. I rubbed my hands down his chest to his abs. Nea shivered at my touch. He kissed the crook of my neck. Nea kissed my neck until he found my weak spot. When he found it he sucked on it. "Nea" I moaned as he smirked. I pulled away and looked at him. "Nea I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you. Generals' go on solo missions." Nea brushed a piece of hair from my face and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Yuki just travel alone and I can go with you." I tackled Nea to the couch as I got on top of him and kissed him. "I love you Nea." I managed to say in between kisses. "Love you too, my sexy exorcist." My hand went down to his pants and grabbed the belt. Nea's eyes shot open and grabbed my hand. "Yuki, stop." He said in an unpleasant voice. I looked up at him."Why?" Nea sat up and put me on his lap. "I just don't want to hurt you." He said as he rubbed my hand. I got up and went up stairs. "Yuki, what's wrong."

He asked as I shut the door. I buried my head in my pillow. I felt Nea get on the bed, he patted my back. "Yuki, you alright?" "Nea can we just try?" He looked at me and sighed. "Fine, if I hurt you or even try to I'm stopping." Nea said before he kissed me. He got on top of me as I took his shirt off. He kissed me down my chest. Nea rubbed my sides. I moaned in his mouth, as he unbuttoned my shirt. I felt kind of uneasy. Nea felt me tense and gave me a sweet kiss and whispered in my ear. "I'm under control now I promise." I nodded and kissed Nea on the cheek. Nea took my shirt off and kissed the valley of my breasts. He smirk when I moaned his name. I ripped his pants off and he ripped mine. Nea got on top of me and positions himself. He kissed my lips. "You ready baby?" I just stared at him. Nea got off me and laid beside me. "You're not ready are you?" Nea asked with a disappointed look on his face. "Nea I just wanted to make you happy." I said as I rubbed his chest. "Yuki I'm ready when you're ready. What makes you happy makes me happy." Nea said rubbing my arm. "Thank you Nea. I love you." Nea kissed my forehead. "You're welcome, and I love you too." I cuddled up to Nea and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

Nea was sitting on the bed and turned over to me. "Yuki what's wrong?" I buried my head in his chest. "Oh Nea it was awful." Nea sighed and picked me up. He whispered in my ear. "Yuki I'm here, what was it about?" "My friends were on the ground dead and I killed them." I said as I continued to sob. "Shh, it's okay it was just a dream." Nea said rocking me back and forth. Nea carried me to his piano room. He sat in the piano chair and put me in his lap. "Sing me a song my dear." Nea whispered as he kissed my hand. I shook my head and Nea played Diary of Jane on the piano."My favorite song." I smiled and Nea continued playing. I started singing. "If I had to I would put myself right beside you-"So let me ask would you like that? Would you like that?" Nea sung a long as he played. " Something's getting in the way something's just about to break I will try to find my place." "In the diary of Jane." Nea sung the rest for me. When we finished the song Nea put me back in the bed and tucked me in. "Go to sleep I'll be right beside you." I kissed him and he instantly kissed back. He pulled away. "Gets some rest general." Nea said as I closed my eyes. I woke up and I noticed Nea was gone. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I opened the door

I bumped into Nea. I looked up at him. Nea looked extremely sexy when he stepped out the shower. His hair wet and his tight abs. "Sorry, Nea." I said as he leaned down and kissed me. "It's okay baby." Nea said as I rubbed is abs. He moaned and I smirked. Nea kissed my neck and I pulled away. "I don't have time Nea I have a mission." I went back to the room and put my general uniform on. As I zipped my jacket up I looked in the mirror. I felt Nea wrap his arms around me from behind. "You look so beautiful Yuki." Nea said as he buried his face in my neck. I heard a knock on the door. It was the finder. Nea kissed me with so much passion I could have died right there. "Be careful Yuki." "Don't worry I'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

The finder greeted me. "General Kimihama there is some innocence in London to recover." "Alright lets go." I took a train to London and right when I got off the train a swarm of akuma came and attacked. I activated my innocence and took them down."Wow, since I'm a general akuma will come to me." "General Kimihama this is the inn you will be staying in until further orders." The finder told me. I went to inn and rented a room. "Here's your room miss." The inn keeper gave me the key. "Thanks." I walked to my room and shut the door, locked it too. I slipped off my boots and flopped on the bed. "Aww, what a day. I miss Nea." I said as I closed my eyes. When I opened them a pair of golden eyes met mine. I nearly jumped off the bed. Nea was here! "Nea. You're here?" I asked as he hugged me. "Yes I just came to see you." Nea pulled back and kissed me. I kissed back while Nea rubbed my sides. I was the one who broke away. "What's wrong baby?" Nea asked as I sat on the bed. " My feet hurt these new boots are a little small." Nea smirk as he sat next to me and grabbed my foot. He rubbed the sore spots as I moaned. "That feels so good Nea." I moaned as he smiled. Nea finished and kissed me. "Anything that makes you happy." I kissed him back as I leaned back into the bed.

Nea got on top of me and deepened the kiss. I put my hands under his shirt and rubbed him. "Yuki." Nea moaned my name as I smirked into the kiss. I pulled away as he rubbed my stomach. Nea sucked on my neck. "N-Nea." I moaned his name as he got off me and laid beside me. I stared at the ceiling as Nea kissed my face. "Yuki, you okay?" I grabbed his hand and put my head on his chest. "Nothing, I'm just tired." Nea smiled and kissed my palm. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. Nea kissed my head and whispered something as I fell asleep. I woke up early in the morning and found a note on the dresser. It was from Nea. It read: _Yuki I'll be back I went to get us some breakfast. Stay in bed unless you have exorcist business to take care of. I love you. _I smiled and closed my eyes. Nea then came into the room but not before making sure he didn't wake up any of the finders. "Morning babe." Nea greeted me as he kissed me. "Morning." Nea brought some omelets and coffee. "Wow Nea where did you get omelets these tasty." I said as I took another bite. "I got them from a little breakfast shop in town." I smiled at him. "Thank you Nea." Nea smiled back and kissed my cheek. We finished our breakfast. It was still pretty early so we cuddled a little. Nea knew our time was low and kissed me. "Be careful out there Yuki." I smiled and kissed him back. "I will." Nea smiled back and left quietly.

I got up showered and put my general uniform on. I opened the door as I saw the finders. "General Kimihama we have received word from headquarters that a piece of innocence has been found not far from here." I nodded. "Alright let's get it." We were about to get into the carriage when a man with a top hat and little girl appeared in front of us. They both had the same gray skin as Nea and the crosses across their foreheads. "The clan of Noah!" The finder yelled as I invoked my innocence. "You guys get out of here now and contact HQ tell them that the clan of Noah are here!" "But general –"No buts just go!" I yelled as I cut him off." The finders ran off. I turned back to the Noah. "Who are you? Why are you here?" The man took his top hat off and I froze he looked like Nea expect he's older and the mole. "I am Tyki Mikk." "I am Road Kamolot." The girl answered. "General Kimihama you don't mind if you give us your innocence would you?" Tyki said with an evil smirk. "No way am I giving you the innocence." "Wrong choice general." Road said as I ran to attack them. Tyki grinned and blew me away with some sort of butterfly thing. I fell back on the concrete. "Damn that hurt." I said as I got back up.

**Nea's P.O.V**

I feel like something bad is happening. Yuki, no I shouldn't ruin her exorcist reputation. But, she's in trouble. I stopped walking and turned around. "Don't worry Yuki I'm coming."

**Regular P.O.V**

Road used her dream powers to capture me in my worst nightmare; loosing Nea. I saw Nea lying there before the millennium Earl. Road stopped her dream as I fell on the ground. "How do you know Nea, girl?" She asked me I tried to get up. "Because she's my girlfriend." I voice said as I turned around to see Nea. Nea picked me up and cradled me to his chest. "You've sunken this low and fallen for a human." Tyki growled as Road walked up to Nea. "You don't know her Nea she's a….I blacked out after that.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my room at HQ I was in the bed. I looked over and saw Nea asleep. I tried to sit up when Nea gently pushed back down. "Stay still you're still hurt." He grabbed my hand as I looked up at him. "Yuki I'm so glad you're alright." Nea told me as he tenderly placed his arms around me. "Nea why are you here? This is the black order if they find out-Nea cut me off with a brief kiss. He pulled away and chuckled."Don't worry Yuki they don't know I'm here and I can know if your friends are coming up to check on you." "Nea what happened the other Noah attacked me and what happened after that?" I asked as we heard footsteps. Nea got up and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back." Nea said as he jumped out the window. The door opened as CloudNyne and Cross came in. "Oh thank God." Cloud sighed as she hugged me. "How are you holding up Yuki?" Cross asked patting my hand. "I'm okay." I noticed CloudNyne and Cross were wearing general uniforms. "Cross Cloud you guys are generals too?" They both grinned at me. "We were going to tell you but, we heard you got hurt on your first assignment and rushed here." Cloud and Cross turned back to me before they left. "Rest easy Yuki." Cloud said as Cross waved. I waved back. When the door shut I felt a cool hand on my forehead. I looked up and saw Nea. "Nea." I whispered as he brought a finger to my lips. "Shh. You still have slight fever." Nea sat down on the bed next to me. "T-thank you Nea." I told him as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "There's no need to thank me. I love you Yuki I won't let anyone hurt you." "I love you too Nea." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. Nea climbed on top of me careful not to crush me with his weight. He laid is head on my chest and closed his eyes. Nea felt my heart beat a hundred miles out of my chest. Nea lifted his head up and looked at me. "You okay Yuki? Your heart's beating out of your chest." I nodded as I blushed. I gently pushed his chest. Nea looked up at me.

"What happened with the Noah? What did they say to you?" Nea sighed and got off me. "They told me you were the 15th Noah." Nea told her as I instantly tried to get out of the bed. I almost fell on the floor but Nea caught me. "Yuki." Was all Nea said as I started crying. "It's not possible. Is it?" Nea looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I don't if it's possible but, I'm here and I'll be here for you Yuki. We'll get though this I'll help you." Nea said as he wrapped me in his arms. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He moved his mouth to my ear. "I love you." He pulled back and kissed me. I pushed him away. Nea broke apart and stared at me. "What's wrong Yuki?" I tried again and again to stand up but, I kept falling. I tried to do it one more time but Nea held me in his arms on the floor. "Yuki please stop you're still hurt." I turned around in his arms to face him. "I need to try Nea I'm a general." I tried one last time and stood up. "I told you I could- I fell forward. But not before Nea caught me.

This time I woke up and Nea was sitting in the chair beside me reading a book. He noticed I was awake and put his hand on mine. "Yuki you alright, I'm here okay." Nea seemed so worried that it was scary. "I-I'm fine Nea." I told him as he leaned forward to my face and our lips barely touched. He chuckled and leaned an inch closer to kiss me. Nea pulled away and stood up and walked to the door. I jumped out of bed and nearly crawled to him. Nea gasped and picked me up from the ground. "Yuki why are you following me?" I pushed his chest. "Nea where are you going? Please stay?" Nea looked at me with a heartrending frown. "Yuki I'll be back soon I promise. Until then please rest." Nea told me as he gently put me back into the bed. "But-Nea cut me off with a deep passionate kiss. Damn how does he know when to do that? The kiss it's self proved that he would be back. Nea pulled way and kissed my hand. "I'll be back before you start to miss me Yuki. I love you." I smiled back at him. Nea gave me a wink before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nea's POV**

I was finally out of the black order. "I'll be back soon Yuki. I just have to take care of some business". I walked to the house when it started raining. I saw the Noah of wisdom,( 35 years ago) Benjamin. "Hey Nea. How's it going?" I shrugged at his question. "I'm alright." He turned to me and shifted to his Noah form. "I know what you're thinking Nea. Why do you care so much about that exorcist?" Ben asked me. I knew that he was in my head. I took out my sword and stabbed him. I pulled it out of him as he started coughing. "Why Nea?" Was all he said before he died. Tears ran down my eyes, the Noah is crying. I took my jacket and washed the blood off of it. I had to make sure the blood was off I can't let Yuki see me like this. When I wiped the tears away I put Ben on the sofa. I knew Road and Tyki would come looking for him so I quickly left back to the black order. I peeked into Yuki's window and saw Cross sitting in a chair, my chair. Taken over by jealousy I went in. Cross didn't seem surprised when he saw me. "Cross what are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same thing Nea." I walked over to Yuki to see that she was asleep. "So, you know that I'm with Yuki, right?" I asked the red headed male. Cross nodded. "Just be a wear Nea. Yuki's my friend and if you hurt her- "I'll never hurt Yuki, and I don't work for the Earl anymore." I said cutting Cross off. "I love Yuki so much that even my inner Noah is content." Cross just stared at me while I said those words straight from the heart. "Now I know why Yuki didn't want to tell me about you, you're a noble man Nea. I trust you, for now." Cross told me as he walked out of the room. When the door shut I went over to Yuki and snuggled up beside her.

**Regular POV**

I woke up to Nea sleeping beside me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Nea's eyes fluttered open. "Hey baby." He greeted me as he yawned. I smiled at him as he gently nudged my chin up to his lips. Nea kissed me deeply as I fell back onto the bed. Nea started kissing me down my neck. I rubbed his chest as I moaned his name. Nea pulled away when I unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Yuki, I want you right now." Nea confessed as he connected his lips with mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. As he rubbed every crevice of my mouth with his tongue. I moaned in his mouth to keep the noise down. I wouldn't want Cloud or Cross to interrupt our moment. Nea started to lift my shirt. I pushed his chest. He looked down at me as he kissed me once more. "Nea, stop I want to ask you something." I tried to say in-between kisses. He finally pulled away. "What is it Yuki?" Nea asked with a sexy confused look on his face. I melted inside. "Nea why are you moving so fast? What's the rush?" Hearing this Nea sat up and stared at me. "Yuki I love you so much. I want to prove to you that I can please you and I." Nea hesitated. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed his hand. "Nea tell me please." He put a hand against my cheek and spoke. "I may not come back alive after I fight the millennium Earl." My eyes widened at his words. "You can't fight him no. No Nea." I cried as my voice broke. "Yuki please don't." Nea stopped in midsentence and looked at my tear stained face. "I won't let you. Nea why would you even think of doing something like that?" I asked wept even more. Nea pulled me into his chest. "Shhhh. It's okay, I'm doing this for you." I looked up at Nea. "Why would you think I want you to go along and do something like that?" Nea frowned. "I'm doing this so I can protect you and Mana." I raised an eyebrow. "Who is Mana?" Nea looked at the floor. "Mana's my older brother." He told me as tears started to build in his eyes. "Yuki, I just want to keep you and my brother alive. I want us to share this special moment just once." Nea said his voice husky. I pulled him against my chest. "I still don't want you to fight the millennium earl. But, we can still share that special moment." Nea smiled at my words and kissed me. He leaned back against the bed while I climbed on top of him. Nea took off the shirt I while ago. I stared at his abs. Nea brought my lips back to his. He licked my bottom lip. I kept my mouth shut. Nea smirk against my lips and started to move his hips against mine. We groaned at the feeling. He continued to grind into me. "Gah, Nea." I moaned. We switched, he was now on top. "Nea." Nea looked at me as I moaned his name. "You ready?" I nodded as tears ran down my eyes. He kissed them away. "I'll be careful. I love you." I smiled at him. " I love you too.

**Third person (narrator)**

Nea and Yuki made love that night in the black order. After they were done, Nea laid with Yuki as long as she wanted him to.

**Regular POV**

I laid my head on Nea's bare chest. Our naked legs tangled together. Nea's eyes turned golden in an instant. He grabbed my face to make me look him in the eye. "Yuki I'll do anything for you. You're my whole world." I smiled and kissed him. He moaned at the taste of my lips. I pulled away and tried to get up but fell. Nea caught me. "Baby you alright?" I nodded. I stood up eventually and put my clothes back on. Nea put his clothes back on as well. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I jumped at his touch. "Yuki, you are amazing you know that? So strong and sexy too." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and turned to him. "Nea quit making me blush." Nea chuckled and leaned into me to kiss me. I pushed his chest. "Yuki?" Nea asked confused. "Nea, don't fight the Earl. Please." I begged as he looked down. Nea sat down on the bed and put me on his lap. "Alright Yuki, I won't fight him, but only on one concision." I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Nea got up and grabbed my hand. He slid a ring on my finger. "Nea I'm not- He cut me off with a kiss. "Oh, calm down it's not what you think. This ring means that I'll love you forever. No matter what. Will you accept it?" I smiled tears in my eyes. "Yes Nea I will. I love you forever." I told him as I jumped into his arms. We started making out. "How you doing Yuki, Oh my God!" Cloud busted into the room. She saw Nea and I making out.


	6. Chapter 6

Nea and I stopped making out and looked over at Cloud. "H-hi Cloud." I greeted as Nea waved. "So Yuki, that's your boyfriend." Cloudnyne said. I nodded. "Nea, you better go." He nodded. "Nice to finally meet you." Nea said before he kissed my cheek and left. Cloud just looked at me. "What?" I asked and blushed at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me he was so gorgeous?!" I laughed. "Ha, I knew you'd like him." Cloud got close to me. "Yuki, what does this guy do? I mean how did he even get up here?" Cloud asked me. "Well Cloud there is something I have to tell you about him." Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What is it Yuki?" I scratched my head. "Well to tell you the truth. Nea's a. My boyfriend Nea Walker is a Noah." I confessed to Cloudnyne. Cloud gasped in shock. "Why would you being going out with a Noah?!" Cloud yelled. "He's good Cloud. He loves me even if I'm an exorcist and I love him even if he's a Noah." I told Cloud. Cloud sighed and hugged me. "If you say he's good than I believe you. But, if he breaks your heart, I'll have no chose but to kill him." Cloud told me. "There's no way that'll happen." I told her. Cloud waved and walked out my room. I sat on my bed and noticed a box. I looked and there was a note on it. It read: _Yuki, this is a special golem I created for you. Love, Nea." _ I smiled and opened the box. A golden golem flew out of it. It flew to the other side of the room. I gasped. "Don't be afraid my dear." I looked over to see Nea walking towards me. The golem was in his hand. "This is Timcanpy. I created him for you to use as your own golem. Tim stay with Yuki now, okay?" Timcanpy flapped his wings an sat on my shoulders. I smiled at Nea. "Thank you." Nea smiled back and kissed my hand. "No problem baby." Nea said as he leaned in and kissed me. I giggled in the kiss when Tim sat on Nea's head. Nea looked up and waved Timcanpy away. I broke away and hugged Nea. He kissed my head and hugged back. "I'll never break your heart. I love you and I'm always going to be here for you." Nea told me. I looked up at him. "You heard what Cloud said." Nea nodded. "I won' t hurt you either Nea. I'll be here for you too. I love you." I said to him. Nea intertwined his hand with mine as we kissed. Nea moaned in the kiss. I played with his tongue as we fought for control. Nea won, he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I laughed when he put me down. "You're so cute when you laugh." Nea said before he pulled me back into his arms. I sighed and closed my eyes. I love this man, his scent his just so dazzling. Nea smiled at me. "Yuki, you even wanna go dancing sometime?" Nea asked. "I'd love to. " Nea smiled and grabbed both of my hands. "Follow my lead." Nea started moving backward. I tripped over his feet. I fell into Nea's chest. "Sorry I'm not very good at dancing." I told Nea. "It's fine, I'll teach you." Nea placed his hands on my waist. "Put your hands on my shoulders." Nea told me as I put my hands on his broad shoulders'. He looked down at me. "Now when I move back you move forward." Nea said. He stepped back, I followed and stepped forward. Nea took two steps back and I took two steps forward. "Now you're getting it. Do you want to lead now?" Nea asked when I buried my head in his chest. "I might fall." I told him. "Yuki you won't fall. I'm right here to catch you if you do. Trust me." I looked at him. I moved back a few steps, Nea moved forward. I moved again two steps back, Nea moved two steps forward. Nea moved close to me. Our foreheads touched. "I knew you could do it." Nea told me, I blushed. Nea kissed my red cheeks before he kissed my lips. I kissed him back. Nea rubbed my waist up and down. I moaned and placed my arms around Nea's neck. I placed my hands under his trench coat and rubbed his chest. Nea moaned in the kiss. He pulled away. "Yuki, I need to go. I don't want to get you into anymore trouble then I already have." Nea told me. "I don't want you to go now." Nea leaned down and put his head on my shoulder. "I'll stay until you go to sleep. Don't be sad, if you ever need me Tim will send a notice to me. I'll be there as soon as I can." Nea told me. Nea pulled away from me to sit on my bed. He patted his lap. "I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me for the entire night." Nea said to me. I ran into him. I kissed him. Nea fell back on the bed with me on top of him. I kissed down his cheek to his neck. Nea moaned in my ear. I smirk and unbuttoned his trench coat. Nea took it off for me. "There you go. I made it very easy for you." Nea said before he gave me a short kiss. I just stared at him. Nea noticed this. "Why aren't you continuing?" Nea asked me. I scratched my head. "Well do you want to take off your shirt too?" I asked him. Nea shook his head. He shifted into his Noah form. "I want you to do it. Make me feel good Yuki. I want you to touch me. My lover, give me pleasure." Nea said huskily as he had lust in his eyes. I lifted his shirt over his head. I threw it aside and captured his lips with mine. I went down Nea's chest, covering him with butterfly kisses. Nea moaned my name. "Oh, Yuki. Lower." Nea moaned. I kissed his abs. I started grinding into Nea. Both Nea and I moaned at the feeling. I felt Nea's bulge poking me. I smiled at him. "Some one's enjoying himself." I said as he smirked at me. "Of course I am. I want you Yuki. No, I need you now." Nea yearned. I kissed him. "Let's do it." I said. One thing led to another. Nea laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yuki, that was amazing. I'll stay here until morning." Nea said as he kissed me. I kissed his neck. "I gave you a hickey, Nea." I told him. "It's alright. You marked me as yours." I began to suck on the hickey. Nea threw his head back and moaned. "Yuki. I love you. You're the only woman that could make me feel this way." Nea said as he kissed me. He pulled me into his arms. "I love you too." I said as I put my head against his chest. I drifted into a deep sleep. …..

When I woke up Nea was holding my hand. "Nea. Be careful. Come back when I'm off from a mission or when you get the chance." I said as I hugged him. Nea picked me up and held me. "I promise. You be careful too. If something happens Tim will send me a notice. I'll see you soon, okay?" I nodded. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. Nea pulled away and waved. I waved back. Nea blew me a kiss. I caught it and put it against my heart.


End file.
